Zero
by larasgee
Summary: ahahaha my favorite pair in this books, HermioneXDraco :3 i adore them sooo much :D it's one shot! aaa R&R :


**Title: **Zero

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **the greatest author J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **really really pathetic -_-

**A/N: **I don't know about this Pairing, MalfoyXHermione. i just adore them soo much :3 and forgive me bout the grammar, i really have no idea - -"

**.**

**.**

"_Hey, Hermione...Did you ever wonder why I could fall in love with you?"_

A white-haired guy stared at her girlfriend's face. They kept staring each other eyes. His girlfriend started to think. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened it. She came closer to that boy, then answered, "I have no idea...What's that?"

"Do you really think, i love you for a reason?" Malfoy hugged Hermione tightly. His heartbeat was really fast, even Hermione could feel it.

"What's wrong with you? Do you feel unwell?" Hermione released her body from Malfoy's and put her hand on Malfoy's forehead, then shouted. "You are burning! Why did you call me tocome to the rooftop when you have a fever?"

Malfoy smiled wamly, "Because I was dying... to see you. We haven't met for 3 days. Don't you miss me?" Hermione was a bit surprise, but she really got mad to see his boy like this. He just had to sleep for a while, why he forced his body to meet her at midnight like this?

When Hermione opened her mouth, tried to get angry, Malfoy came and stopped it. Her lips was covered by Malfoy's. Hermione wanted to pull him aside but she couldn't. She couldn't refuse this kind of thing and started to kiss him back. Under the moonlight, on the rooftop, they kissed each other. They really tried to forget everything that they could, and tried to enjoy this kind of relationship.

"Hey tell me...If Potter and Weasley know bout us, what will you do?" Malfoy asked his girl when they had stopped kissing each other. Hermione stared at those grey-eyed of him. She smiled and answered, _"I really never think about that. I just think how can I be with you forever, and keep my friendship on me." _Then they kissed each other once more and really didn't want to stop.

**.**

**.**

_**2 days ago...**_

"Hey Hermione! Will you put away your ugly cat from me! I have an allergic!" Ron shouted. Hermione picked her cat then said coldly, "Yes." Ron knew that Hermione got mad. Ron walked closer to Hermione then said, "Hey! Don't be mad! I really have an allergic!"

Hermione didn't say anything and go straight to her room. Ron talked to Harry, "What's wrong with her?"

**.**

**.**

"_Yes, that's true. What's wrong with me? I got upset faster than usual... Is it because i haven't met _Him?_ It can't be helped, since He wasn't around." _Hermione talked to herself. She stood in front of the big mirror. She looked herself, for a moment, then sighed.

"_I don't believe it...I used to hate him, but now I'm starting to miss him." _Hermione changed into pajamas and ready for sleep.

**.**

**.**

_**A day before...**_

Hermione got up early this morning. She looked at Clock then decided to take a bath as fast as she could. Today, Malfoy would be back. Hermione waited unpatiently.

"_I am tired for waiting. Huh, i doubt he missed me too..." _Hermione talked to herself. She came out from her room and wanted to go to the library. She wanted to _complete_ her homework –even it _has_ completed – so she could waste the time with him longer.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprise, cause he didn't saw Harry. She dropped some of her books. Harry tried to help. "Thanks" Hermione smiled. Harry kept staring Hermione. He knew something wasn't right with Hermione. He decided to ask, "Is there anything that you wanna tell me?"

Hermione looked at that green-eyed of Harry and decided to tell a lie.

"No, Harry. I don't have anything that i wanna tell you. Besides, _you've already known all of my secret."_ She smiled. Harry smiled too.

Hermione really couldn't tell her best friend about her relationship with Malfoy. _Not now._

**.**

**.**

_**Now...**_

They stopped kissing because their lungs need oxygen. Malfoy hugged Hermione tightly. He really missed his girl so damn much. Hermione felt Malfoy was still burning. His body was hotter than before.

"Even i miss you, Malfoy, please go rest now... Your body is unwell, it's hotter than before, and this night is really cold." Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes. She felt worry. Malfoy released her from her body and asked another question, "Do you know why my body's getting hotter?" And once again, Hermione had no idea about his question.

"Because...I am nervous. You really pretty, and i can't believe that you are _mine." _Malfoy's cheek turned into red. Malfoy was really shy, and didn't want to look Hermione in the eye. Hermione got an idea. She pretend to be really damn sad.

"So. I must leave you."

Malfoy shocked and said, "Why?"

Hermione still acted, "Because i am the one who make your temperature this high."

"No you can't!" Malfoy shouted.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She tried really hard to not laugh at that moment.

"_Because... Because I'm sure, my temperature will become __**zero**__ if you leave now."_

Once more, they kissed again, under the moonlight.

-end


End file.
